Since the inception of modern eyewear, consumers have been trying to customize their shape, size and color. The current state of the art can be seen as illustrated by the following patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,718 to Markovitz, temples designed to be adjustable for comfort purposes are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,637 to Marini, temples that may be removed without any disturbance to the hinge between the eyerim and the temple are illustrated.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,864 to Liebenow demonstrates an accessory that is releasably engaged to a temple. This releasable accessory is meant for decorative purposes so this is the most related patent to the present invention. However, the attached accessory is attached directly to the temple rather than inserted into a compartment of the temple. U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,194 to Fukuoka reveals an attachment to a temple with a hollow housing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,962 to Polovin shows temples that can essentially be “clipped on.”
There exists a need for an invention, which facilitates the engagement and removal process for displaying a fanciful message or emblem in eyewear.